The University of Illinois Hospital and affiliated Veterans Administration West Side Medical Center both serve predominantly minority populations. Over 70% of the patients at each institution belong to racial or ethnic minority groups. The objectives of the proposed University of Illinois Minority-Based CCOP are: 1) to increase minority participation in clinical cancer research protocols; 2) to thereby improve access of minority patients to stat-of-the-art cancer care and treatment; 3) to increase minority participation in cancer control projects; 4) to provide a base for extending cancer control advances to a minority population; 5) to study issues involving minority participation in clinical research. These objectives will be met by establishing a minority clinical research headquarters which will utilize the research bases of the Illinois Cancer Council and the Southwest Oncology Group. Minority patients will be provided with the opportunity to participate in NCI-approved clinical trials of cancer treatment and cancer control. The Minority CCOP headquarters will be located at the University of Illinois and will coordinate the participation of patients from the University of Illinois, West Side Veterans Administration, and Bethany Hospitals in Chicago's inner city area. The University of Illinois Minority-Based CCOP will provide an identifiable center committed to excellence in cancer care for the underserved communities in Chicago.